Along Came Death
by Potatokillerx
Summary: What were to happen if Dante and Lady got married. There kid grows up, to learn the cold truth of the Temen ne gru. read and review
1. Chapter 1

Potatokiller: It's time to break into the graphic stuff, with

_**Devil May Cry, Along came Death**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or any characters except the ones I made.**_

Dante: Okay, ya ready for this one, Danunte. (Duh-nun-the)

Danunte: Yeah pops.

_Lady's Journal_

_Our son, Danunte has grown so fast, today Dante let him try the Rebellion. He "accidentally" cut down our sign. Dante complained that he put that sign up at least twice and he wouldn't do it again. It took Danunte at least thirty minutes to put the sign back up. Dante said that he was going to let him try the Nevan tomorrow, but he wasn't going to let him now, calls it discipline. It's time to call it quits. Good night _

Dante: Are you sure you want to keep going

Danunte (hanging upside down from a pole) Yeah, no pain, no gain

Dante: And you mean that?

Danunte: Pretty sure (fall off of pole) oomph

Dante: Klutz

_Lady's Journal_

_Tonight, I had to bandage up Danunte. He had so many scars and bruises; it was hard to tell his skin color from white or black, blue, and red all over. I hope that Dante doesn't take it harder on him tomorrow._

**Tomorrow**

Dante: Okay, time to do some training.

Danunte: Couldn't you wake me up in a matter of hours, it's only 5:30 in the morning

Dante: Sorry, but it's for the best (Flips the bed over with a kick)

Danunte: ugh.

5 minutes later.

Dante: Well, at least you're up.

Danunte: What is the reason that you train me and kick my ass all the time?

Danunte gets hit on the head with a vase.

Lady: Sorry, slipped.

Dante: I guess its time you learned, you are 14 years old tomorrow.

Danunte: What is it dad.

Dante: A long time ago, I fought your "uncle" Virgil

Danunte: You mean the guy you described had white hair, blue coat, a katana, and spiky white hair.

Dante: yeah, well, he and I once fought on the temen-ni-gru. The devil's tower if you will. He tried to take the power of you grandfather, Sparda. He and I fought on the top. After a long haul, we were both exhausted, and some of the statues on top of the tower were sliced down. He got in one cheap shot, he then took my sword, and you know it as the Rebellion. One small finger movement and he shoved my sword straight into my body.

Danunte: But how? Mom told me that Sparda was a human. How could he take the powers of him?

Dante: Well, the truth is…

Suddenly, the air shatters to reveal three Hell Vanguards

Dante: Danante, GO, GET YOUR MOM!

Danante: but,

Dante: **GO!**

Danante rushes inside, and runs to Lady

Danante: Mom, Something that looks's like Death is outside.

Lady: No! This can't be happening.

Danante: What, What is everyone not telling me!

Lady: Danante, you might not believe this, we were waiting to tell you, but, you…are…a…half-devil

Danante!

Potatokillerx: Cliffhanger, ehh, sux for you, read and review.


	2. The tower rises

Previously, in the last story, we discovered that Danunte was a half devil, and apparently I love cliffhangers.

"But, how, why me"! Danante struggles to get the words out. Lady tries to calm him. "There is no time to explain, take the Beowulf and this." Lady throws Danante the Kalina Ann. "Mom, it this… a rocket launcher with a grappling hook?" Lady sighs, "Well, what does it look like." Now go help your dad out. Danante dashes down the stairs and jumps out the front door. Dante appears to be holding his own, but one of the Vanguards is creeping around to his back. "Dad, jump now!" yells Danunte. Dante leaps high into the air as Danunte fires out the grappling hook and hooks a Vanguard. "Get over here!" yells Danante. As soon as it is a foot away, he drops the Kalina Ann and jump into the air. "Go to hell!" bellows Danante as he strikes the Vanguard down. The vanguard disappears in a cloud of sand. He rushes back to the Kalina Ann and draws in the hook. Dante cuts the sign down and hits it with the blunt side of the Rebellion. Like a boomerang, it plows down the other 2 vanguards. "Dad, are you okay?" asks Danunte. "Yeah, just a little worried about you."

_Lady's Journal_

_Today, I and Dante decided to have a child. Not even five minutes later, Dante made up a name. Let's name him Danante. I agreed. We decided to never let him know the truth, the truth about him._

The earth began to shake wildly, and in the middle of the city, a tall pillar started to come from the ground, destroying anything in its path. "Dad, what's that?" "That is the Temen-ne-gru, and something tells me, that this is just the beginning of our troubles.

_Lady's Journal_

_Today, the Temen-ni-gru emerged again. As a family, we agreed to take down the source of what made it rise again. This is the first time I've seen Danante fight like that, and if this is just the beginning, than this will be one hell of a ride_


	3. Downsize

Sorry it's been taking so long, but, school work has finally gotten harder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Along Came Death

After about an hour of packing and walking, Dante, Danante, and Lady finally made it to the Temen Ni Gru. Dante and Danante walked through the gates. As Lady walked through, slabs of stones fell in front of her, blocking the path. Danante dashed over to the slabs. He started pounding at the slabs. Frustrated, he pounded harder. While Danante did this, Dante inspected the stones. Dante spoke, "It's no use, those slabs fell of the Temen Ni Gru itself. Only and incredibly sharp sword could have cut through them." Over the wall of stone, they could hear Lady yell to them. "Keep going!" They had no choice, they had to leave her.

Once inside the Temen Ni Gru, Dante noticed where they were. "Duck" Dante said. "Why"? As soon as Danante asked, a long spear of ice shot past his head. "Well, that wasn't strange in any way." Dante said sarcastically. The ground started to turn to ice; the ceiling was doing the same thing. "Hold these, will ya." Dante said, throwing Rebellion to Danante. Dante walked up to the door and kicked it open. "Hello Cerberus." Dante said

"It's been way too long, hasn't it? What, 15, maybe 17 years." "Maybe, but I see that you brought a kid with you." Cerberus replied. "Well, yes, you call him a kid, but I trained him myself. Which brings up the point, I thought that I killed you for good. Who or what brought you back to life?" questioned Dante. "I thought the same thing. After you defeated me, I lost conciseness. A little while later, I awoke in a place that was called a laboratory. There they repaired all of the massive wounds that can be credited you." Cerberus stepped out of the shadows to reveal his modifications. Two of his head were pure machine. The eyes on the right head were red, while the eyes on the left were golden. Most of body had tubes running from all sorts of places. On his back was what seemed to be a dome. Dante whistled. "Wow, I did that much. I don't remember doing that much to you." There was a long pause.

"Well then, I hope that you don't remember how I killed you and your 'kid', with the power of ice, fire, and electricity. The center head got and icy coat, the head on the right turned red and steamed, and the left head started letting off static electricity bolts. "Pretty good Cerberus, but…

**End Chapter**

Side note: If you do review this piece, I'm going to put in a little interactivity. You get to pick who fights Cyber Cerberus, Dante, Danante, or the both of them. Take a little time to decide, and then send it in with your review. Also, this is a two part chapter, so if any questions don't get answered, tell me and they will be corrected in the next chapter.


	4. Lost Souls

Along Came Death

Lost Souls

(Note: I don't own anything of DMC, also, please read this chapter closely, as many questions are going to be answered.)

"… The real Cerberus was one that had accepted defeat, and grafted his soul into power, in the form of a weapon." Dante quickly whipped out the three headed nun chucks, and started to whip them around his body lightning fast. "He gave himself up to the one who defeated him. And I am sure that he would like to say something."

In a flash of blue light, the walls frosted over, and the room grew into an eerie chill. The cold air made the hair on the back of Danunte's neck stand up. Steam rose from the occupants of the room, making the once majestic room into a fog ridden battlefield. But, in the end, Danunte noticed something, and apparently, Dante noticed it first.

There was no steam rising from the body of the so called Cerberus. That meant that he had a cold body. But before he could make anymore conclusions, an ominous figure stepped out of the remaining light. The figure also had three heads, and had a blue color skin and ice, layered over its body. Danunte watched the creature and its movements, and tried to make a few more observations. The creature was still bathed in an icy aura, and it gave off no steam. This fact confused Danunte even more. Dante broke the silence. "This is a little something that I learnt during peaceful times. I can call upon the soul of Cerberus, infused within this weapon." Danunte realized that it was, in a way, a summoning of a lost soul. He looked at his father, and noticed something; his father looked focused, almost in a trance. He heard his father, mutter something quietly,

"Danunte, reach into the bag, pull out the Ivory pistol, and let any instinct take over."

Danunte followed the instructions down to the word. He hastily opened the bag, and took out the Ivory colored pistol. And from there, his body took over, leaving thinking for later. He ran to the side of his father, dashed to the wall, ran up the wall, and jumped off. In the air, he took aim, and fired at the Cerberus that was staring him down, with the fire, ice, and electricity coursing through it. The bullet hit the mark, and he was surprised at the sound of the impact.

"Kling", the sound was the sound of metal hitting metal.

Danunte landed near his father, and heard something in an unfamiliar voice,

"Nice shot, almost as good as your father."

Danunte swung around and noticed the Cerberus his father had summoned had talked. Dante said his thoughts, "Well, it is kind of easy to hit a target that's joints and wires have been frozen over." Danunte's suspicions were confirmed, the Cerberus that he shot was made of metal. It was a robot, and where he shot it, there was a clean hole.

Danunte stumbled back, and Dante turned to the Cerberus he summoned,

"Nice seeing you again, but you have to go now; something tells me that me and my son are going to have to kick some ass."

Cerberus replied, "So it seems". And then Cerberus vanished in the chilling blue light...

End Chapter Four

Questions, give me a question in a review and I will answer you. Remember, re-read this chapter before you ask. I'll answer a question a friend asked me as I typed this.

Q: Dante summons Cerberus as a soul. How does he do that?

A: I thought for a minute, and then I said, "Dante has to practice sometimes, so I made up a skill he could have learnt over the years. THIS IS NOT IN THE GAME OF DMC 3.


End file.
